Changiya! Come Here, Baby!
by miyazaki aika
Summary: Eunhyuk bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuk namjachingunya, Donghae. Dan karena hasutan seorang Kim Heechul mereka berakhir di ranjang (?) *SUmmary macam apa ini?* Untuk Ulang Tahunnya Donghae oppa! maaf telat T T #WARNING: NC-17(or 21?) #Pair: HaeHyuk


**_~Changiya! Come Here, Baby!~_**

**_Disclaimer: Miyazaki Aika a.k.a Yolanda Tan_**

**_Pair: HaeHyuk (Donghae x EunHyuk)  
_**

**_Rated: M  
_**

**____********_Warning: YAOI, LEMON, BL, NC-17 (or 21?)_**  


* * *

**____********_Chap 1  
_**

Di ruang tengah Dorm Super Junior, terlihatlah Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang tengah menonton TV bersama. Tampak Heechul yang menonton TV sambil memakan snack, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya melamun seperti raga tanpa jiwa(?). Heechul merasa aneh dengan namja yang berada di sebelahnya ini, tumben sekali Eunhyuk tidak berisik, biasanya kan Eunhyuk itu sama seperti namja chingu nya; Hyperaktif dan sangat berisik. Dengan sangat ber'prikemanusiaan' Heechul mengambil majalah yang berada di depannya dan dengan penuh kasih sayang, di pukulnya muka Eunhyuk dengan majalah itu. Eunhyuk yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menatap Heechul tajam, "Kenapa Sih Hyung memukulku? Perasaan aku nggak ngapa-ngapain deh.." Ujar Eunhyuk sebal.

Heechul mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung. Kenapa namja di sebelahnya ini? Biasanya kalau diperlakukan seperti itu akan membalas. Nah sekarang? Eunhyuk hanya berkata seperti itu dan kembali melamun. Ada apa sih dengan Dongsaengnya ini? "Kau ini kenapa Hyukkie? Tumben-tumbennya kau mengalami Mood Swing seperti ini. Memangnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Heechul penasaran.

Eunhyuk menundukan kepalanya dengan semburat merah berjalar di pipinya, membuat Heechul semakin penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan Namdongsaengnya ini. Eunhyuk sedikit-sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan untuk menatap Heechul karena ia tahu, Heechul akan marah jika dicuekin, dan Eunhyuk masih ingin hidup sekarang. "A-aniyeo Hyung, nggak ada apa-apa kok." Ujarnya dengan gelagat aneh.

Heechul yang sedari tadi mengernyitkan dahinya, makin mengernyitkan dahinya lagi sampai terlihat benar raut bingungnya itu. Ditatapnya Dongsaengnya itu lekat-lekat. Tumben sekali Eunhyuk bersikap malu-malu seperti ini. "Kau kenapa eoh, Hyukkie? Jujur saja padaku... atau kau akan kugantung di kuburan." Ucapnya mengerikan. Eunhyuk tahu kalau Hyung-nya ini tak main-main dengan perkataannya.  
Dengan penuh beban, Eunhyuk pun berkata, "Aku bingung mau memberikan apa untuk Donghae nanti." Ujarnya. Dan sungguh! Heechul ingin sekali tertawa mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk yang satu itu. Ternyata Eunhyuk si Monkey dari Super Junior itu sedang bingung menentukan hadiah apa yang akan diberikannya pada Donghae.

Tiba-tiba smirk indah(?) muncul di bibir Cinderella Suju itu. Entah apa yang berada di pikirannya, yang penting itu pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang positif dan benar untuk dijalani. Dengan smirk yang masih berteger di bibirnya, Heechul mendekatkan badannya dan membisikan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk. "Tentu saja kau harus memberikan Hole mu itu Hyukkie." Ucapnya seduktif di telinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja langsung memerah sampai telinga, karena perasaan malu, dan salah tingkah.

Eunhyuk memandang Heechul dengan semburat merah yang masih berteger di pipinya. "Tapi Hyung, aku ini uke. Artinya aku akan berada di bawah, Dan berada di bawah itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Apalagi, ini yang pertama untukku, kalau aku yang di atas sih tak masalah Hyung... Tapi kan... aku Uke. Aku takut nantinya kalau Kejantanan Donghae yang besar itu merobek Hole ku." Ujarnya takut-takut.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya kasihan. Ternyata, Eunhyuk si Mr. Yadong dari SuJu ini belum melakukan Sex dengan Donghae. Benar-benar tak bisa dibayangkan, seorang Eunhyuk yang Yadong belum pernah dimasukki oleh Donghae, namja Chingunya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Eunhyuk bilang kalau menjadi Uke itu sakit, sedangkan Heechul yang sudah dirobek-robek holenya dengan Hankyung saja malah terus ketagihan, nah, ini, Eunhyuk yang belum merasakan bagaimana sensasinya malah bicara kalau itu sakit. Yah... walaupun pertama-pertamanya memang sakit, tapi seterusnya akan ketagihan. "Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu EunHyuk? Kau saja belum pernah merasakannya, aku yakin kalau kau sudah merasakannya, kau malah akan ketagihan. Dan aku yakin kalau Donghae akan sangat-sangat memuaskanmu." Ujarnya.

Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sangat tahu kalau Heechul sering kali melakukan 'itu' dengan Hankyung. "Jadi aku harus bagaimana Hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk bingung, karena jujur, ia sama sekali belum merasakan dimasukki dan memasukki orang lain.

Heechul semakin menyeringai seram. Banyak sekali yang sepertinya harus ia beri tahu pada NamDongSaengnya itu. Dengan otaknya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh hal yang berbau yadong, didekatinya Eunhyuk dan membisikkan sesuatu-lagi- 'Kau harus agresif Eunhyukkie..." Ujarnya berbahaya.

.

.

Donghae memasukki Dorm yang sudah sangat sepi. Dia mendapat job malam hari ini, maka dari itu ia pulang malam, tepatnya pukul 23.30 KST. Dengan gontai karena mengantuk, ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang digunakannya dengan Eunhyuk, Namja Chingunya. Sedikit kesal sih, Eunhyuknya tak memberikan hadiah atau setidaknya ucapan selamat. Di putarnya knop pintu kamarnya yang ia bagi dengan Eunhyuk. Gelap. Kondisi kamar itu benar-benar gelap, bahkan Donghae tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. "Hyukkie? Changiya? Kau di mana?" Tanyanya, berupaya untuk mencari keberadaan Hyukkie-nya.

"Hae... ah...shh..." Ada sebuah suara yang berasal dari depan Donghae. Donghae yang mengenal bahwa suara itu adalah suara Hyukkienya pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju suara tadi. Tiba-tiba, entah apa itu, ada sesuatu yang meremas kejantanan Donghae. "Ahhh... Donghae-ya... aH..." Ucap orang itu yang di yakini Donghae sebagai Hyukkienya.

"Hyukkie... ah... Hyukkie.. s-stop.. kau kenap,eohhhh?" Tanya Donghae susah payah, karena juniornya sedang diremas oleh Hyukkienya.

"Hae... aku... aku mau malam ini kau berada di dalamku Hae... Ahhh..." Ujar Eunhyuk yang sekarang tengah mencium kejantanan Donghae yang masih berlapis celana jeans itu dengan gaya roll.

"Ah... Hyukkie... Kenapa kau jad-jadi ahh.. aghrershif bheghiniiihhh Eohhh?" Tanya Donghae yang bertimbal balik dengan kelaukuannya sekarang yang tengah menjambak rambut milik Eunhyuk agar namja itu tak pergi, meninggalkan juniornya yang sepertinya mulai tegang itu.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae sehingga punggung Donghae menyentuh lantai keramik dengan keras. "Hae besar dan Hae kecil tunggu di sini dulu eohhhh... Hyukiehhh mau menutup pintu dulu.." Ucapnya di depan kejantanan Donghae yang masih terbalut celana jeans.

Eunhyuk pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terlentang di lantai. Karena di dekat pintu itu masih ada cahaya dari luar, Donghae masih bisa samar-samar melihat Hyukkienya memakai kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih, dan Donghae yakin kalau Hyukkienya itu tak memakai celana dan sungguh, pemandangan seperti itu malah membuat celana Donghae semakin menyempit.  
Eunhyuk dengan cepat menutup pintu itu dan segera menyerang Donghae yang masih berada di lantai, sengaja ia gesekkan juniornya dengan junior Donghae, menambah sensasi ciumannya dengan Donghae.

Donghae pun tak mau kalah, di remasnya pantat Eunhyuk dengan begitu keras sampai Eunhyuk mendesah keenakan karena merasa holenya menjadi bereaksi dengan gaya peristaltik tangan Donghae itu, "Ahhh..., Hae... Ah... terus Haehhhhh mmhhhhh..." Desah Eunhyuk dalam ciumannya dengan Donghae.

Tangan donghae yang mula-mulanya meremas pantat Hyuk dengan keras, sekarang beralih menggesek-gesekkan jari tengahnya di depan Hole Hyukkie yang sebentar lagi akan dirobek paksa oleh juniornya yang Big Size. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, di drongnya badan Eunhyuk pelan, mengundang protes dari bibir namja mungil itu. "Tunggu sebentar di sini Hyukkie, aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu..." Ujar Donghae sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Hyukkienya. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju lemari, dibukanya pintu lemari itu dan mengambil tas hitam besar yang entah berisikan apa itu. Setelah Donghae mengeluarkan isinya, Eunhyuk terbelalak ternyata isi di dalam tas itu adalah sex toys. Donghae mengambil vibrator berukuran kecil sedang dan besar dari dalam sana dan juga sebuah botol yang berisi gel bening atau bisa disebut LUBE. "Donghae-ya, kapan kau membeli itu semua, eoh?" Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit takut.

Donghae tak berbicara, ia hanya berjalan mendekati Hyukkienya dan tiba-tiba saja digenggamnya kedua sisi bahu Eunhyuk dan langsung dibaringkannya tubuh Eunhyuk di lantai. Di bukanya kaki Eunhyuk ,sedikit mengangkang. Di oleskannya gel pelumas itu ke jari tangannya. Ntah mengapa, Eunhyuk merasa Donghae seperti sudah kesetanan, lihat saja mata Donghae yang melihat tajam dirinya tanpa berbicara. "Ini akan sakit Hyukkie... Just hold me tight." Ucapnya dengan nada berat di kuping sebelah kanan Eunhyuk setelah itu Donghae menjilat kuping namja yang ia cintai itu sampai membuat sang empunya mendesah hebat, "AHHHHH...Haeee... Janganhh goda akuhh...mhhh" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata sayunya.

Donghae memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam hole sempit Hyukkie dengan sekali sentakan, membuat sang pemilik hole mengerang kesakitan,"AHHHHHHH...NEOMU APAYO HAEEEHHH..." Teriak Hyukie tak tahu malu sambil sekali sekali menciumi bibir Donghae untuk mengalihkan sakit yang ia rasakan di holenya. Donghae terus saja menusuk-nusuk lubang pantat Hyukkie dengan bertubi-tubi sambil tetap memperdalam lumatan penuh nafsunya di bibir Eunhyuk. "MMhhhhh... Ohhhh..." Gotcha! Donghae menemukan titik paling sensitif di dalam hole ketat Eunhyuk. Tanpa basa-basi atau mungkin sudah tak sabar lagi, dimasukkannya ketiga jarinya ke dalam liang anus Hyukkie yang begitu ketat, Eunhyuk yang belum siap akan ketiga jari itu hanya bisa mencengram punggung Donghae dan berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitnya dengan cara beradu lidah panas dengan Donghae.

Donghae lagi-lagi terus saja menusuk-nusuk lubang kenikmatan itu tanpa rasa kasihan dengan erangan namja di bawahnya itu. Entah apa yang menguasai Donghae, sepertinya hanya nafsu dan naluri yang berkerja. Keduanya entah mengapa tak ingin pindah ke kasur yang empuk dan malah menyamankan diri di lantai yang dingin itu. Donghae masih setia menusuk-nusukan jari jenjangnya ke dalam hole sempit Hyukkienya. Dengan berbagai saliva yang metes di bibir keduanya, menggambarkan berapa besar nafsu keduanya. "Ahhhhhhhh... fast... fasterhh Haehhhh... Tusuk lagi Hae,,,,," Ujar Eunhyuk keenakan dan tanpa sadar menggerakan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan jari Donghae. Setelah merasa cukup, Donghae menghentikan kegiatan menusuk-nusuk hole Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang hampir saja cum, hanya memasang wajah terengah engah sekaligus kesal dengan perlakuan Hae-nya. "Changiyahhh... Kita main dengan yang lebihh besar lagi nehhhh..." Ucap donghae sambil mendesah halus di telinga kiri Eunhyuk, membuat sang empu lagi-lagi bergetar karena kegelian dan kenikmatan.

Donghae bermaksud untuk meraih vibrator yang kecil tetapi tangannya tiba-tiba terhenti setelah melihat vibrator besar -yang walaupun tak sebesar miliknya- di sebelah vibrator kecil itu. Dengan smirk nafsu yang entah darimana ia pelajari itu, Donghae mengambil vibrator itu danmenghidupkannya. "Hyukkie... terungkup dan tunggingkan badanmu agar aku bisa melihat holemu yang sempit itu." Ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk walaupun sebenarnya takut mau tak mau menurut. Di terungkupkannya badannya, dengan tangan dan kaki yang menjadi tumpuannya dan Eunhyuk mengikuti kata-kata Donghae untuk menunggibgkan pantatnya.

Donghae yang masih mempunyai hati, mengoleskan gel pelumas itu ke permukaan vibrator itu, agar Eunhyuk sedikit tak kesakitan. Setelah terbalur sempurna di vibrator itu, Donghae pun dengan sekali hentakan memasukan semua sisi vibrator yang bergetar itu ke dalam liang pantat Hyukkienya. "SAKITTT HAEHHHHHHH...AHHHHH... APAYO! Keluarkan Hae, Please... kumohon...hikssss..." Mohon Eunhyuk yang sudah terisak-isak karena menahan skitnya. "Tak bisa Hyukkie changiya... Aku benar-benar akan memakanmu malam ini..." Ujar Donghae yang masih kekeuh dengan pendiriannya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa terisak, saat Donghae meng-in-out vibrator yang bergetar itu di dalam lubangnya. Rasanya seperti dibelah dua, ini benar-benar sakit. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, Donghae pun akhirnya menemukan Sweatspot Hyukkienya."Ahhhhh HAeeee fasterrrhhhh fasterhhhh terus Haeehhh Faster Changiyahhhh..." Ujar Eunhyuk dengan penuh kenikmatan saat vibrator itu dengan gerakan teratur namun cepat terus-menerus menumbuk titik prostatnya.

'CROTTTT'

Eunhyuk Cum dengan sperma yang berwarna putih polos, bukan bening, pertanda kalau itu adalah ejakulasi pertamanya selama ia hidup. Donghae yang menyadari itu pun bahagia, bahagia karena ternyata Hyukkienya memang belum disentuh oleh siapa pun. Entah mengapa melihat pemandangan eksotis di depannya membuat junior Donghae menegang sempurna. "Hyukkiee... lepaskan celanaku dan kulum penisku dengan mulutmu." Ujar Donghae yang terdengar memerintah.

Eunhyuk menegakkan dirinya dan berlutut dengan kedua lutut yang menjadi tumpuan dan tangan yang mengelus-elus junior besar yang masih tersembunyi di dalam celana jeans yang dipakai Donghae itu. Dijilatnya dasar jeans yang di dalamnya terdapat sex pistol itu. "Hyukiehhhh... Jangan menggodakuhh.. atau nanti kau akan rasakan bagaimana rasanya memakai cock ring...Ahhhhh.." Ujar dan ancam Donghae. Memang benar-benar tak percuma Eunhyuk mengoleksi berbagai macam video yadong yang sering ia tonton.

Eunhyuk pun membuka resleting Donghae, dengan perlahan. Setelah selesai membuka resleting itu, Eunhyuk menurunkan celana jeans Donghae sampai ke mata kakinya saja. Setelah itu, ia buka underwear Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sampai tak bisa bergerak karena melihat ayam milik Donghae yang sangat besar melebihi apa yang ia pikirkan. "Hyukiee... jangan pandangi saja... Cepat kulum penisku." Seru donghae yang sudah menjambak rambut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berpikir, apakah kejantanan ini bisa memasuki mulutnya? Dengan perlahan, dijilatnya ujung kejantanan yang sudah mengeras itu seperti sedang menjilat lollipop. Dihisapnya kejantanan milik donghae dengan kuat, membuat siempunya mengelinjang kenikmatan, "Ahhhhh...Hyukkie... Sud-sudahhhh kubilanghh jangan menggudakuhhh..." Desah Donghae yang berusaha memasukan penisnya kedalam liang mulut Eunhyuk agar dapat merasakan lidah tak bertulang Eunhyuk membasahi miliknya dan menjilat-jilatnya. Karena sudah puas bermain-main, Eunhyuk pun memasukan junior Donghae dengan paksa ke dalam mulutnya, itu pun hanya setengahnya saja karena memang mulutnya sudah tak bisa memberi ruang lagi. Tangan kirinya membantu memijat-mijat bagian kejantanan yang tak bisa ia masukkan ke dalam liang hangatnya sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas-remas twinsball Donghae. "Ahhhhhhh Fasterhhhh... Fasterhhh Changiyahhhh... AHHHH.." Ujar Donghae sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan meremas kepala Eunhyuk serta memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Kedua sudut mata Eunhyuk berair. Bukan. Bukan karena ia jijik dan tak senang akan kelakuan namjachingunya ini. Tapi ia senang melihat Donghae yang sepertinya puas akan blow jobnya pada ayam jantan Donghae. Tak mau tinggal diam, Eunhyuk pun turut serta memaju-mundurkan kepalanya berlawanan arah dengan gerakkan penis Donghae. "MMMMHHH...MMMMHHHH..." Desahnya sambil tetap memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Kepalanya mendongak melihat Donghae yang menunjukan ekspresi yang sering ia lihat dari koleksi vidio yadongnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam liang hangat Eunhyuk. Dipandanginya wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah mengeluarkan ekspresi herannya. "Aku ingin keluar di tempat yang seharusnya, Hyukkie." Ujarnya dengan suara berat serta tatapan tajam. Sepertinya hasrat bercinta Donghae sedang berada di puncaknya.

TBC

* * *

**_A/N: _**My first Haehyuk! YEAYYY!

MAAF KALAU KURANG HOTTTTTT! T_T Ini pengalaman pertama saya membuat rated M T_T Dan saya belum ada pengalaman sama sekali!

Sebenarnya saya mau buat One Shoot... Tapii... Males Ahhhhh... #kena tampar

Mau lanjutannya? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
